The Unofficial Mother 3 Fan Translation
The Unofficial Mother 3 Fan Translation is a console role-playing game patch developed by The Translation Team, estimated to be released during the last quarter of 2008. It is being translated by JeffMan, Tomato, Chewy, Demi and Gideon Zhi, among several others, based on the original design and direction by Shigesato Itoi, with music by Shogo Sakai. It is a patch for the third, and allegedly final game in the Mother video game series, Mother 3. The game tells the story of Lucas, a young boy, and his family who journey the Nowhere Islands to save the islands from an invading army and its leader, introducing new technology and infrastructure to the islands. Despite the project coming fairly along, The Translation Team have been firm in stating that if Nintendo announces an official localization of Mother 3, they will immediately cease their work, indicating that their sole goal is to ensure that the game is translated to English. Patching Upon the completion of The Unofficial Mother 3 Fan Translation, a translation patch will be made available for download. When this patch is applied to a Japanese ROM of Mother 3, it will change all of the Japanese text on the ROM to English. The patched ROM can then be played on any Game Boy Advance emulator or Game Boy Advance, the latter which will require a Game Boy Advance flash cartridge, however. Detailed instructions on how to use the patch are slated to be included as well. Development The Unofficial Mother 3 Fan Translation was originally slated for an indefinite release some time before the North American release of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but this date was not met. The purpose for the goal to release the translation for Brawl was that the game's adventure mode, The Subspace Emissary, would present spoilers to fans eager to play the English version of Mother 3. Upon the game's release however, these spoiler elements proved not too prominent to harm the player's reception of Mother 3's story, which include Pokey Minch in the spider mech he uses in the game, New Pork City, the Ultimate Chimera and the main protagonist of Mother 3, Lucas. For this reason, a "menu patch" was released in advance, which only translates character and enemy names, names and descriptions of items and PSI abilities, menu text and naming screen text, and is meant to be used with a walkthrough, as the rest of the game in this patch remains untranslated. The Translation Team has addressed that they cannot give any specific percentage of how much of the translation has been completed. As of May 17, 2008, there remain only three aspects of hacking left to accomplish, though the team have announced that, "The hacking is the main thing holding everything up." On July 22, 2008, Tomato announced that the second draft of the script was complete. Tomato has also estimated a possible release during the last quarter of 2008. External links * Main page * Previews page Category: Mother 3